CEO's Worst Feedback
Chapter 1: Cox Cuts ColossalD Dick Cox watches a video. “Hi. I am Adriana, a.k.a. Little A, the ColossalD’s little sister, and I have a YouTube account. So ColossalD friends and fans, please subscribe to me.” She said. “But if you ever swear at her in her channel, post mean comments, talk trash to her--” The ColossalD said, Dick paused the video. “Ah, shut the f*** up. Little A is for little a**hole, tell her to get her upside down smile off her face.” Dick said. Dick resumed the video. “--talk fetish to her, make fetish videos out of her, harass her, cyberbully her, talk rubbish about her, disrespect her opinions, make videos out of her-” ColossalD said. Dick paused the video. “You already said that before. You talk like an a**hole.” Dick resumed the video. “-or other bad stuff, I will report you, flag you, and have my sister delete the nasty comments.” ColossalD said. “Yes. What my brother said.” Adriana said, Dick paused the video. “What did your brother say?” Dick said. “Huh?” Dick resumed the video. “Please don’t do these things to me. I am only 7 1/2 years old.” Adriana said. Dick paused the video. “Seven and a half?” Dick said. “SEVEN AND A HALF?! You have to be 13 to get an account! THIRTEEN! NOT SEVEN! THIRTEEN! DISGUSTING!” Dick screamed. “MY HOUSE, MY RULES, YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, I’LL SEND IN A LAWYER VERY FIRST THING FRIDAY MORNING, I DON’T LOSE, YOU’LL LOSE, YOU’RE SOLIDLY GETTING IT! DISGUSTING!” Brent taps on Dick’s shoulder. “What happened? This better be important.” Dick C. said. “It is. I detected some users picking on you.” Brent said. “Picking on me? I’ll give ‘em s*** on the shingles in a minute.” Dick C. said. “Hi, Dick.” Jerrod said. “I was watching a ColossalD video. He was talking like an a**hole.” Dick said. “TheColossalD is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. “His sister Adriana has an account at only 7 1/2 years old, she has to be 13 to get one.” Dick said. “Adriana is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. “They’re both worse than a f***ing angus burger.” Dick said. “Your wife Willow is gonna read the comments.” Brent said. “They said they were gonna delete any nasty comments, see what happens when I hear the ones the jacka**es sent to me.” Dick said. Chapter 2: Hurtful comments “Alright, Conman+Connery said, I’m NitroG, and screw you and your staff!” Willow said. YOU'RE A JACKA** THEN, A JACKA** NOW, AND A JACKA** AFTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE LATELY?! NOTHING! ZERO! I WANT YOUR LEG TO STAY BROKEN, THAT'S EVEN BETTER! Dick screamed. “NitroG is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. “Tell me about it. He’s worse than a f***ing angus burger.” Dick said. “I want him to kiss my a**.” Brent said. “Look at his name! Con man!” Dick said. “His name implies he does so much s*** wrong, he needs to go see a doctor!” “I guess his mother might be one.” Willow said. “His teammate, Plankton5165 said, why don’t you use cement as lip balm?” “Cement as lip balm?” Dick said. “I used cement to make the headquarters of Disgusting!” “You know who the other teammate is?” Brent said. “It’s a Brittany Soler!” Dick said. “Then Chartfanlover said, I should announce a field trip from the state of Georgia to the state of Alabama to get the strongest sledgehammer for everyone going, then we'll go to Mississippi and attack you with them!” “I’ll send in a lawyer first thing Friday morning, the lawyer will hammer your head!” Dick said. “She is on Jade’s team in Heroes vs. Villains.” Brent said. “I know. They team up with Magenta from the Rocky Horror Picture Show. The Todaro siblings must be really p***ed off.” Dick said. “OK, Norman Braman said, I wish Rubio was president. Trump is doing an awful job!” Willow said. Chicken! Quack, quack, quack, quack, I wanna give you a booshka with a marimba and a Saturn 5! Dick said. “Marco Rubio is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. Dick is smiling. “He drinks water, I’m gonna throw him in the water, by being thrown in the water, he’ll learn how to swim.” Brent said. “Kai Hiwatari, which I believe is kitchen in Japanese, said, You barely have more brains than a broken fan in the freezer.” Willow said. I have the best brains you can have it, your brain is the size of Plankton, maybe the size of a crumb, I thought the normal one was the size of a head. Dick said. “Kai Hiwatari is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. Dick is smiling. “OK, says Donald Trump, a billion bucks is your weight in pennies.” Willow said. You're so dumb, do I look like I weigh 100 billion pounds? Nobody on earth has ever even weighed 1,500 pounds, I only weigh a little! Dick said Maybe somebody should try to pick you up, I'm not doing it. Willow said. “Donald Trump is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. “He’s worse than a f***ing angus burger!” Dick said. “Then Shannon Plone said, you better be nice to Pokémon Trainer Jade or I'll throw you in poisonous water, you'll learn how to swim with steel.” Willow said. I'LL SEND IN A LAWYER FIRST THING FRIDAY MORNING, I'LL SPEND $5,000, I'LL BEAT THE S*** OUT OF YOU WITH THE TINIEST OF EFFORT! Dick said. “This is the third time you said you’re gonna call a lawyer.” Willow said. “I don’t give a miserable f***, I guess I’ll assemble a herd of lawyers.” Dick said. “I lose what? I no lose! They lose! Huh! Everything of Shannon’s will go up until the day she gets married!” Chapter 3: Angry German Hinomaru Outside the house is Harold Slikk and his Gardevoir, as well as Reicheru, Hinomaru, Jade, and Bouncer, as well as Brian Vinicombe, Sophie the Otter, and Richard Brien. They also brought a surprise with Cooper Bates, as well as her Silvally, Genesect, Mismagius, Cherrim, Eelektross, and Ferrothorn. Hinomaru and Bouncer are in their human forms. “THE DOOR IS LOCKED, I HAVE TO COUNT ON MY GARDEVOIR!” Harold said. “USE TELEPORT RIGHT NOW!” Harold screams. Chapter 4: A** f*** “??? said, tell Brent to kick your a**." Willow said. I don't like to kick the CEO's a**. Brent said. Brian whacked Dick with a frisbee. “What the h*** is wrong with you? Somebody wants to get it.” Dick said. “Who do you think you are whacking Dick with a frisbee? He might have brain damage or a black eye now!” Willow said. Settle down, or I will remove, your ears, from your head. Brian said. “Shut the h*** up, you don’t even use a half of what you have it.” Dick said. Harold screams. “SAYS THE LUNATIC WHO GOT ME FIRED BY SENDING MY BOSS A PICTURE OF HIM SUCKING A D***!” Harold screamed. “It is your responsibility you got fired, it is not my fault, it is no one else’s fault, it’s yours. It’s all you. All of it. Miserable f***.” Dick C. said. “What, son of a d****?” Dick B. said. “What’s this? An orange otter? Let’s send her to deluxe fried otterz!” Willow said. “I told her mayor of H*** W**** the miserable f*** deserves the f***ing guillotine!” Dick C. said. “She’ll be 1 of 1,000 otters eaten for the price of 10 bucks!” Brent said. “You are being racist right now!” Sophie said. “Ah, shut the h*** up, I’ll give you racist in a f***ing second, miserable f***. You don’t know what racist is.” Dick said. Brian hands out a banner to each Disgusting employee. It reads the following: “Where most of you belong, name the first letter of each Pokémon.” Then they see a picture of a party with Alomomola, Sawsbuck, Yanmega, Luvdisc, Umbreon, and Mismagius, separated in two different rows. “Uhh… what is this Pokémon?” Jerrod said, pointing at Alomomola. “Yeah, what is it? I wanna really f*** with her a**.” Brent said, pointing at Alomomola. “Oh, and what’s this one? I can f*** with her a** as well!” He said, pointing at Luvdisc. “It’s an Alomomola.” Dick C. said. “This Pokémon is a Luvdisc.” He said to Brent. “They’re both from the water.” “Oh! They’re from the water!” Brent said. “By the way, it is Lake Hoohaw, not H*** W****, you idiot.” Hinomaru said. “Continue to talk the way you talk, we’ll see what happens.” Dick C. said. “You better be nice to the CEO, or I’ll throw you in the water, you’ll learn how to swim, and you’ll use your psychic powers to give me some Alomomolas and Luvdiscs, and I’ll f*** every single one of their a**es all day and all night long!” Brent said. “Miserable f***.” Dick C. said. “Anyway, you see Alomomola and Luvdisc, there is Sawsbuck, I have it. There’s Yanmega. All done with the top, already done with Luvdisc, this is Umbreon, and this is Mismagius. So, Alomomola, A, Sawsbuck, S, Yanmega, Y, Luvdisc, L, Umbreon, U, Mismagius, M. A-S-Y-L-U-M. Asylum. The answer is asylum? The answer is asylum?!” “Yes, the answer is asylum.” Brian said. “GO SUCK THE PLUNGER!” Dick C. screamed. “Shove it ut your a**.” Dick B. said. “Shiftry, go!” Willow said and summoned. “Use Dark Pulse on Hinomaru!” Shiftry does so. It hits Hinomaru. Reicheru gasps in horror. It wasn’t even close to enough to take Hinomaru down, however. Harold screams. “MEGA EVOLVE AND USE HYPER BEAM!” Harold screamed. Harold’s Gardevoir does so. Shiftry gets brutally knocked out. “Hinomaru? Hinomaru? Are you okay, Hinomaru?” Harold said. “I’m fine.” Hinomaru said. “Claydol, I choose you!” Dick said and summoned. “Send us, Willow, and Shiftry, to a Pokémon Center!” Claydol does so. “Violent knockout with one attack, huh?” Brent said. “If I was your mother or father, your Gardevoir, its Poké ball, and its mega stone, would all be going in the garbage.” “You don’t have to say that all the time.” Sophie said. “I can say whatever I want! Mind your own business, or I’ll send you to Deluxe Fried Otterz!” Brent said. Sophie is shocked. “Use Psychic on Brent! Now!” Harold said. Gardevoir lifted Brent with psychic powers. “Gardevoir is a delicious angus burger.” Jerrod said. "Stop it, or I will have Gardevoir crash your head against the ceiling!" Harold said. Bouncer lifted Jerrod with her psychic powers. Chapter 5: Dick is back Dick C. returned from the Pokémon center using Claydol, as did Claydol, Willow and Shiftry. Dick C. noticed Brent and Jerrod being suspended in the air. “What the f*** is going on?!” Dick C. said. “Is anyone else able to use Psychic?” Harold said. “Probably not the lady with all her 6 Pokémon sent out.” Brent said. “She doesn’t even have Psychic Pokémon.” Dick C. said. “Use Psychic.” Cooper said with a smile. Dick Cox is shocked. Mariana the Genesect lifts Dick C. with psychic powers. “You thought only Tsychic Tokénon could learn the nove Tsychic, you noron?” Dick B. said. “Pathetic! Somebody comes in the house, we have a psychic stable!” Dick C. said. As Genesect moves Dick… “Wait, where the h*** am I going?” Dick C. said. Dick C. crashes into Brent, then crashes into Jerrod. “B*-*****!” Jerrod said, stretched for four seconds. “We have no house, we have a psychic stable!” Dick C. said. "Shiftry-" Willow tried to speak. "Hold on! Mega Firey, get outta here!" Jade said and summoned. "Mega Firey, what the h*** are you doing here? Why did you exclude Leafy from Dream Island for no reason? Huh?" Dick said. "What you're saying isn't even true at all." Mega Firey said. "Go to your stable!" Dick said. "Use Chasing Kiss on him, then Flamethrower on, her, or him, whatever. Go!" Jade said, pointing at Dick Cox, then pointing at Shiftry. Mega Firey does so. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by ThePlankton5165 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics